The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Sensor fusion combines sensory data or data derived from disparate sources. Sensor fusion can be used to reduce uncertainty such that the resulting information from sensor fusion has less uncertainty than the individual sources.